


Barney / Dora

by Xx_TFBOYS_xX



Series: Crack Prompts xD [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Barbed Penis, Barney - Freeform, Car Sex, Crack, Dick Jokes, Dick Pics, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Food Porn, Gay Sex, Identity Porn, Magical Healing Vagina, No Porn, Oral Sex, Other, PWP without Porn, Penis Friday, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Measuring, Penis Size, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Battle, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shit, Shower Sex, Small Penis, Suit Porn, Talking Penis, Talking Vagina, Tentacle Dick, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, dick - Freeform, dora - Freeform, fillled, haha - Freeform, latina, no, ships, vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_TFBOYS_xX/pseuds/Xx_TFBOYS_xX
Summary: Haha just another crack-filled explicit prompt for u guys~ <3





	Barney / Dora

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The World](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+World).



Barney/Dora

Explicit Sex

One day, Barney was marching around singing his stupid little song. “I love you, you love me--” Until he was cut off by another amazing voice. This voice belonged to little latina girl Dora the Explorer. ¡Vámonos amigos! “Shut the fuck up, Dora. You’re ruining my love song to the little 5 year olds.” “--” “Oops. That word did not mean to be on a kids show. I am deeply sorry and hope that my song can make it up for you--------- We’re a happy family…” “Yes, we are.” Dora said as she smirked seductively. She suddenly jumped onto Barney, grabbing his erect dick. She stripped herself of her clothes and placed Barney’s throbbing dick into her wet vagina hole. After a while, Barney got the hang of sex, and started to get more and more excited. He thrusted and thrusted harder and faster every second, eliciting soft gasps and moans from Dora. “Gahhhhh~ harder Barney, HARDER!!!!”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A white liquid came shooting out as Dora reached her climax. Barney, satisfied, started to lick her vagina.


End file.
